User blog:Maki Kuronami/Lesson 25: Knowledge is the most powerful weapon
Knowledge is power. And Humanity is bountiful in that kind of shit. This episode pretty much made Professor Ooble- *ahem* DOCTOR Oobleck my 2nd favorite male character, just behind Sun and ahead of Ozpin. I like a proper intellectual type. None of those cool guy wannabe nonsense, because Oobleck is already cool. RWBY is not excited for that shit though. Cue JNPR, who's gonna go frolick around outside the kingdom as well, and help out a nearby village. They're shadowing a sheriff. ... ..... Can we get fanart of Sheriff JNPR? :3 Meanwhile, SSSN is gonna be shadowing... a motherfucking detective. ... ..... WE NEED FANART OF DETECTIVE SUN. ...With that out of the way, onto the episode itself. RWBY, JNPR and SN going their separate ways is a rather cool scene, in my opinion. Yang says what everyone thought at the time: Oobleck doesn't look like a fighter. By his words, or rather, Neptune's, he's more of an intellectual, but at least knows how to kick some ass. With that said, Oobleck is more of an explorative type than the heroic Huntsman type that we've seen from Glynda, and heard from Port. It is likely that Hunters have a more varied occupation that just slaying Grimm. Anyways, RWBY's mission is to go to Mt. Glen and explore the ruins of what was suppose to be an expansion of Vale's borders. There was some progress, but it got fucked over. Now there's just shit and ruins there. Sounds like a good place to start when looking for Cinder. Oobleck starts out by talking about his house rules. And one of them is to always listen to what he- Wait. Doc. DOC. You spilled some coffee on your shirt. Nevermind that, Ruby proceeds to twist the rules a bit on Oobleck, saying that he only told them to listen to him once they were on mission grounds, and that's sorta smart... until Oobleck proceeds to repeat his orders to have her leave her bag. Zwei proceeds to pop out. Ruby's expression sums up my thoughts on the matter. Oobleck meanwhile is hyped because dogs are awesome. You know what else is hype? The return of the Grimm. With meet the first onscreen Beowolf for this Volume. And get a hint on what they're capable of. The power of hate fuels them. Now that makes them sound more like the Heartless from Kingdom Hearts more. But at least we get some idea that they're not your legit animals anymore. Our kind doctor suggests that they track the lone Grimm until they lead 'em to its pack... and the pack proceeds to show up. Cue the newly dynamic fight scenes. It's... okay. Just kinda jarring after seeing full scene fights since Volume 1. Obviously RWBY destroys them since they're Beowolves. Those guys are garbage. Cue the exploration segment, where Oobleck gathers up stuff while RWBY level grinds. Yang is not amused by Oobleck's game plan and questions why the hell is he not helping the team up. Oobleck is too busy doing stuff in the name of HISTORY of course. He brings up a good point though. Huntsmen and Huntresses are seen as superheroes and the like. Technically, they're anything but such. And not everything they're doing is kicking ass and chewing bubblegum. That's just what Port is teaching them, as it is his viewpoint. Sensing some doubt in the members of RWBY, the good doctor begins interviewing them regarding why they chose to be a Huntress. Yang is the thrill seeking type, while Weiss is just upholding her legacy, and Blake wants to make the world a better place. Supposedly. The somber mood gets shattered by Ruby holding up a TURKEY OUT OF FUCKING NOWHERE for Zwei. Though doing stuff for giggles, unlike her teammates, it seemed like Ruby is the only one who has no doubts about why she wants to become a Huntress. She's grasped hold of her purpose and is gonna soar with it, with no doubts to chain her down. #MakiTheLiteratureFreak Enter the motherfuckin' Goliath. The definite example of what a Grimm truly is capable of: Learning. Though soulless, a Grimm is still somewhat sentient. And unlike humans, who are bounded by mortality, the Grimm has all the time in the world to learn and adapt to what humanity is capable of. Imagine, a thousand year old Grimm, out there, whose intelligence is far greater than what humanity has learned over the past millenium. And she's just biding her time, to breach the wall. That, would likely be the original Grimm, the supposed Grimm Queen. Ruby asks Oobleck the million dollar question: Why did he become a Huntsman. That's simple, to pass on the greatest gift: Knowledge. That is the theme of this episode: That knowledge is power. And with an understanding of how shit works, you win. As Humanity has learned how to use Dust and Aura, they fucked over the Grimm. Oobleck values knowledge. And I can't fault him for that, because knowledge is really, truly, the most powerful weapon. At it's core, science is just the search for knowledge. And now here we are. #PhilosophicalMaki RWBY failed in their search for Cinder and Roman (or Torchwick, as everyone in-series refers to him to. Whatevs) and has began to doubt their purpose as well. Because sometimes, if you stop to think about it, once you reached a goal, sometimes you realize you haven't thought it through. Their first day on a mission comes to a mostly uneventful end. Knowledge is power. And the Grimm has enough time in their hands to learn. What do you think, everyone? PS X-RAY AND VAV!!!!!!!!!!!! Category:Blog posts